


Вместо завтрака

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Баки любит Стива. А еще Баки очень любит его задницу.





	Вместо завтрака

**Author's Note:**

> В глобальном плане это первый опубликованный фик для вселенной которой я видимо буду пытаться спастись после выхода Эндгейма. Здесь не было Войны Бесконечности, Баки вернулся к нормальной жизни, был оправдан и временно переехал к Стиву на Базу... но об этом я расскажу когда-нибудь потом.

      — Ба-ак, — Стив с легкостью уворачивается от протянутой руки и обходит Баки по большой дуге, стараясь не расплескать кофе. Пытавшийся поймать его Баки в ответ недовольно мычит, но при виде нарисовавшейся на столе кружки протирает глаза и улыбается, тут же снова зевая.  
        
      — Спасибо.  
        
      — Не за что, — Стив хмыкает, но на приглашение сесть рядом только мотает головой, зная, что сонный Баки думает далеко не головой. А кухня на Базе по-прежнему общая. — Завтрак будет минут через пятнадцать.  
        
      — То есть я мог еще пятнадцать минут спать! — возмущается Баки, мрачно глядя на отвратительно бодро мигающие на плите часы.  
        
      — Мог, но мы договорились начать бегать вместе, — терпеливо отвечает Стив, с ухмылкой глядя на него поверх дымящейся кружки. — Потому что тебе не нравится просыпаться одному. Или ты успел передумать?  
        
      — Ну уж нет, — Баки хмурится еще сильнее. — Этого от меня Уилсон не дождется!  
        
      Стив смеется и примирительно протягивает руку через стол, касаясь металлического запястья. Баки не глядя переплетает их пальцы, кажется, снова начиная засыпать, и Стив уже почти всерьез жалеет, что вообще попытался его куда-то утащить.  
        
      — Хей, ну хочешь, я останусь с тобой? Сэм с Вандой и одни неплохо побегают.  
        
      — Иди ты нафиг, Роджерс! — угрюмое выражение сползает с лица Баки, и он наконец улыбается. — Все в порядке, правда, но мне же нужно поддерживать образ.  
        
      — Образ самого сонного суперсолдата в мире? — хмыкнув, уточняет Стив.  
        
      — Вроде того, — Баки пристально следит за тем, как он поднимается и идет к окну, потом к холодильнику, к плите… и все же проходит слишком близко, пропускает выпад и оказывается в тесном кольце рук, сомкнувшихся на уровне талии.  
        
      — Ну что ты творишь? — притворно устало вздыхает Стив, но Баки вместо ответа тянет его еще ближе, даже не дав развернуться, и прижимается щекой к левой ягодице. Еще и трется, как довольный кот. — Баки!  
        
      — Да, да, я помню, люди увидят, — ни на секунду не ослабляя хватку, бурчит Баки. — Дай мне минутку… — Наверняка еще и глаза закрыл, паршивец. Стив проводит ладонями по щекам, ощущая, как стремительно краснеет. Вот что ты будешь делать…  
        
      В коридоре по-прежнему не слышно ни звука, а значит, шанс остаться незамеченными у них все еще остается. Стив честно пытается высвободиться из сильных рук, но Баки только сдвигает их ниже, на бедра, и шумно вздыхает, снова потираясь щекой. А потом еще раз и еще, заставляя Стива пожалеть о тонкой и мягкой ткани спортивных штанов, через которую каждое прикосновение ощущается неприлично ярко.  
        
      — Если бы я мог, то оставил бы тебя с моей задницей наедине, — скептически фыркает Стив, больше не решаясь дергаться, потому что сплетенные руки Баки лежат ровно на уровне паха. Он прикрывает глаза и старается сконцентрироваться на доносящемся через окно пении птиц, а не на том, как Баки поворачивает голову и мягко прижимается к другой ягодице, еще сильнее стиснув Стива в объятиях.  
        
      — М-м-м, нет, ты ее отлично дополняешь, — наконец, отвечает Баки, не отодвинувшись ни на миллиметр.  
        
      — Ах так?! — Стив пытается возмутиться, но в этот момент Баки опускает левую руку и щекотно проходится пальцами вниз и вверх по колену, заставляя вздрогнуть и прерывисто вздохнуть.  
        
      — Именно так, Стиви, — самодовольно заявляет Баки, повторяя движение уже гораздо ощутимее и сдвигая руку еще выше по внутренней стороне бедра.  
        
      По-хорошему, Баки нужно остановить — таймер готовки вот-вот запищит, скоро встанут даже несклонные к ранним подъемам обитатели базы, да и вообще, они собирались на пробежку…

  
      Баки дразняще ведет рукой еще выше и еле ощутимо поглаживает ягодицу, чуть сжимает и отпускает, а потом ведет кончиками пальцев вдоль вертикального шва на брюках.  
        
      Стив мысленно клянется больше никогда не надевать на пробежку эти штаны — проклятая ткань льнет к коже, будто продолжая дразнящие движения, а поддаваться сейчас совсем нельзя, не смотря на…  
        
      — Стив, знаешь, что я люблю даже сильнее, чем твою задницу? — чуть хрипловато выдыхает Баки и довольно хмыкает, сдвинув по-прежнему обхватывающую бедра руку так, чтобы уже затвердевший член Стива уперся ему в ладонь.  
        
      — Понятия не… имею. — Стив с трудом справляется с накатившей дрожью и все же опирается на стол одной рукой, из последних сил борясь с желанием раздвинуть ноги и сдаться окончательно. Баки знает его тело едва ли не лучше него самого и нагло этим пользуется, прямо как сейчас — мучительно медленно и сладко лаская внизу ягодиц и зная, что сводит Стива с ума этой неторопливостью.  
        
      — То, как ты быстро заводишься. А еще то, что на самом деле ты всегда любил нарушать правила. — Баки с нажимом проводит вдоль ложбинки, все же вынудив Стива выгнуться и еле слышно застонать на выдохе, и чуть прижимает поджавшуюся мошонку через ткань.  
        
      Другой рукой Баки скользит вверх, с явной неохотой отпуская его член, дергает завязки брюк, в следующее мгновение наполовину стягивая их с задницы Стива вместе с бельем, и припадает к разгоряченной коже приоткрытыми губами.  
        
      — Баки… — у Стива перехватывает дыхание, он честно пытается продолжить, напомнить, что они все еще не в собственной спальне, в любое мгновение могут войти люди, а он здесь совершенно беспомощный перед напористым и не собирающимся отступать Баки.  
        
      Стив прижимает ладонь ко рту, глуша рвущиеся стоны, и не говорит ничего.  
        
      Баки горячо выдыхает, обжигая чувствительную кожу, и задирает футболку на спине повыше, а потом лижет у самого начала ложбинки, прижимается языком и двигается еще дальше, подбираясь ко входу, так близко... Стиву кажется, что в комнате кончается воздух, он судорожно вцепляется в стол, удержавшись от падения только благодаря Баки.  
        
      — Ш-ш-ш. — Баки мягко усмехается и отпускает его, вынудив разочарованно зарычать, но тут же встает и притягивает к себе за бедра, давая почувствовать вжавшийся между обнаженными ягодицами член. — Сегодня я побуду голосом разума. Идем в спальню. — Он аккуратным движением поправляет на Стиве одежду, впрочем, не упустив возможности требовательно сжать его зад через ткань, и почти невинно целует в затылок.  
        
      Стив оборачивается, едва получив такую возможность, скептически оглядывает себя и Баки — топорщащиеся штаны на обоих не скрывают вообще ничего, но отчего-то это только подстегивает возбуждение. Он дергает Баки на себя, схватив за талию, и кусаче впивается в губы, тут же глубоко и жадно проникая языком в рот. Баки замирает от неожиданности, хватаясь за его плечи, но через мгновение уже стонет в поцелуй, прижимаясь еще жарче.  
        
      — В спальню, Стиви… — уже с мольбой в голосе повторяет он, едва Стив отстраняется, кусая покрасневшие губы. — Иначе я вылижу тебя прямо на этом столе, и мне будет все равно, сколько человек придет смотреть!  
        
      Стив без слов хватает его за руку и вытаскивает из кухни, стараясь не думать о том, как они выглядят со стороны. Их спальня единственная направо по коридору, и Стива это поначалу раздражало: дальше всех от выхода, случись что — каждая секунда на счету. Тогда Баки убедил его, что для разнообразия можно не быть в первом ряду гипотетической битвы. Да и кому вообще придет в голову врываться на базу Мстителей? Дураков нет.  
        
      Теперь это решение кажется верхом гениальности.  
        
      — Эй, парни! — голос Сэма за спиной эхом разносится по коридору, но оба даже не думают останавливаться. — Мы вообще-то бегать собирались!  
        
      — Извини, сегодня без нас! — саркастично отзывается Баки, крепче обхватывая руку Стива. — Уверен, вы справитесь!  
        
      Они поворачивают за угол раньше, чем Стив успевает придумать удобоваримое оправдание, но сейчас ему, честно говоря, плевать. В конце концов, сколько можно прятаться и скрывать от окружающих очевидное, им обоим уже за сотню!?  
        
      Кажется, Сэм продолжает орать что-то о том, что заберет их завтрак себе.  
        
      — Переживут, — открывая замок, в тон мыслям Стива хихикает Баки. Оказавшись в комнате, он небрежно захлопывает дверь и толкает Стива к стене, даже не посмотрев в сторону постели.  
        
      — Хочу здесь. Сейчас, — прерывая любые возражения, шепчет Баки и запускает ладони ему в штаны, горячо выдыхая.  
        
      Стив облизывается и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, заглядывая в шало блестящие глаза, завороженно ведет большим пальцем по подбородку и кивает:  
        
      — Все что угодно, Бак, — он мягко улыбается, но тут же вздрагивает, потому что Баки снова обхватывает его за талию и разворачивает лицом к стене.  
        
      — Лучше обопрись, — ухмыляется он и кусает его за шею, фыркая в отросшие волосы, а через мгновение падает на колени и стаскивает со Стива штаны и белье, высвобождая уже влажный от смазки член.  
        
      — Не трогай, — приказным тоном шепчет Баки, но Стив даже не думает возражать. Одежда падает на пол, Стив сам стряхивает ее со ступни и наконец расставляет ноги шире, получая в ответ благодарный поцелуй чуть выше бедра.   
        
      Ладони Баки наконец ложатся на ягодицы — левая лишь немного холоднее, и Стив отмечает это самым краем сознания. Большие пальцы обеих рук скользят вдоль ложбинки вниз и вверх, продвигаясь все дальше и раздвигая половинки. Стив прогибается сильнее и самую малость ведет бедрами — этого достаточно, Баки не выдерживает сам и в следующее мгновение широко и влажно лижет до самой мошонки, прижимаясь лицом. Кончик языка едва щекочет точку за мошонкой, тело Стива прошибает удовольствием, но Баки и тут же снова двигается выше, влажно и горячо проходится по ягодицам поцелуями и короткими укусами.  
        
      Стив почти не слышит его стонов, но чувствует их так же ярко, как собственное возбуждение — низкий горловой звук отдается вибрацией при каждом прикосновении губ и языка, или, может, Стив это только додумывает, неважно.  
        
      Баки дразнится — заостренный язык раз за разом возвращается к колечку мышц, обводит его и тут же отступает, мягко вылизывая рядом. Стив держится, не просит о большем, позволяя Баки продолжать и зная, что его все равно не хватит надолго. Ладони на заднице сжимаются сильнее, жадно и требовательно оттягивают ягодицы, а язык медленно и мокро лижет вход. Стив слышит прерывистое дыхание Баки и чертовски дорого дал бы, чтобы увидеть его сейчас, если бы мог думать об этом дальше одной секунды — горячее возбуждение сворачивается внизу живота, становится ярче и мучительнее с каждой секундой.  
        
      Когда Баки наконец раздвигает мышцы кончиком языка, Стив захлебывается на вдохе и стонет так громко, что это похоже на крик. Влажный горячий язык вталкивается в расслабленный вход, скользит по подрагивающим нежным стенкам и пропадает, заставляя Стива потерянно застонать. Баки убирает правую руку от задницы, снова лижет и толкается внутрь, но теперь неторопливо, и Стив чувствует стекающую к яйцам слюну также хорошо, как чувствует текущую с собственного члена смазку.  
        
      Баки резко вздрагивает и стонет, не убирая языка, судорожно дергается, входя еще глубже и всхлипывая. Стив понимает, что он трогает себя, и от этой мысли его срывает окончательно. Он заводит руку назад и обхватывает Баки за затылок, вжимает между ягодиц еще сильнее, поощряя и требуя большего. Стив прогибается так, что спине почти больно, но ему плевать — Баки хрипло стонет и ускоряется, легко скользя языком между расслабленных пульсирующих мышц. Через мгновение Стив ощущает прикосновение твердых пальцев за мошонкой, коротко и ослепительно, и после следующего толчка языком оргазм сметает его сознание окончательно, оставляя только растекающееся по телу наслаждение и белые вспышки под закрытыми веками.  
        
      Сквозь отголоски разрядки Стив слышит влажные хлюпающие звуки, с которыми Баки быстро дрочит себе. Он хочет развернуться, помочь, почувствовать его, но Баки с неожиданной силой вжимает его в стену, не позволяя дергаться, и кончает прямо так, едва убрав язык от задницы, дрожаще стонет и окончательно оседает на перепачканный их спермой пол. Стив смотрит на него через плечо, пытаясь прийти в себя и найти силы стоять на ногах, не опираясь на стену, все же справляется и делает неуверенный шаг.  
        
      — Ба-ак, — Стив чуть тянет его за плечо, уже готовый поднять на руки, но не оставить сидеть на полу, но Баки все же поднимает голову и сыто смотрит на него снизу вверх, сначала в глаза, а потом опуская взгляд к не до конца опавшему члену, облизывается и неуверенно встает.  
        
      Стив подхватывает его за талию и нежно целует послушно приоткрывшиеся губы, прижимается, только сейчас понимая, что на нем одна задранная до подмышек футболка, а Баки полностью одет, только брюки расстегнуты. Он ухмыляется про себя, разрывает поцелуй и берет руку Баки, тянет ее к губам и медленно вылизывает солоноватую от смазки и семени ладонь.  
        
      — Стив! — Баки пытается отнять руку, но Стив не позволяет и укоризненно смотрит на него, втягивая в рот сразу два пальца. — Сумасшедший.  
        
      — Сам такой, — закончив, ухмыляется Стив, а Баки с коротким рыком обхватывает его подбородок и снова целует, спиной вперед подталкивая к постели.  
        
      Три, четыре шага — Стив не колеблется ни секунды, глядя на разгорающийся огонь в глазах напротив Баки, и ложится, медленно разводя и сгибая ноги:  
        
      — Иди ко мне.  
        
        
      Сэм и Ванда так и не приходят их звать.


End file.
